snow and flame's legacy
by lawsonsog
Summary: the sequel to hawkfrost's son snowkit and flamekit grow up without a care in the world snowkit looks forward to becoming a warrior and tries hard but to flamekit it's just work but when they learn of a prophecy and tigerkit will they shape up or just wing it join them on their adventure
1. the new apprentices

" we're going to be apprentices, we're going to be apprentices"  
"so what " my brother snowkit was super excited to be an apprentice to me it just seemed like work i always see apprentices carrying moss to the elders and training i never see them have any fun so what's the point i wish i was like brownkit he gets to stay just because he can't hear i find it really unfair featherpelt can't see through one eye but still had to become a warrior .  
"why don't you want to become an apprentice? ravenpaw says that being an apprentice is awesome that you get to go gathering and fight in battles and stuff i don't know what a gathering is but it's sounds really cool."  
"how do you know maybe one of the warriors told him to tell us that."  
"that may be true but when i become a warrior i'm going to be the best fighter and become leader of the clan and save them all from danger my mama said so" boasted tigerkit  
"hey tigerkit go boast somewhere else will ya you don't know that you'll become leader you have to be deputy and to be a deputy you have to be a mentor "  
" snowkit,flamekit it's time for the ceremony." great no going back than  
"all cats old to enough to catch there own prey gather by the great rock"  
i looked down below it was really high i just this ceremony finishes quickly  
"tigerkit today until you get your warrior name you'll be known as tigerpaw your mentor will be-"  
"me" the whole turned in surprise to an bright orange cat"who is that?"  
"i don't know but he must be important if everyone's paying attention to him"  
"ok then your mentor will be flameclaw. snowkit until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as snowpaw i'll be your mentor. flamekit until you receive your warrior name you'll be known as flamepaw your mentor will be robinstreak ." i don't care who my mentor is i just want to go already it was hard to get through the crowd with all the big cats in the way when i finally found mama she was talking with bluestripe about something she looked upset while bluestripe had a smile on her face

"mama!"  
"flamepaw what are you doing here i thought you'd be with your mentor i know tigerpaw is with flameclaw learning lots about leadership" bluestripe seemed unusually happy everytime she sees me or snowpaw she always has a scowl on her face strange.  
"hey mama what was bluestripe talking about she seemed really happy."  
"there's something i think you should know i think you're old enough now "  
"about what" we said it in unison i always knew mama was hiding something but i wonder what it is  
"well before you were born there was a prophecy a pair of twin kits would defeat a great danger to the forest at the time you two and tigerpaw were the closes kits to being born you two were born first later on the same day tigerpaw was born with two sisters called willowkit and squirrelkit tigerpaw at the time was very weak no one thought he would survive not even bluestripe she refused to give him milk he tried to get to her but she would always push him away it's a miracle he survived later as you know his sisters died bluestripe then believed that he was one of the twin kits she kept telling him he was special so he would believe it. but before you've heard stories from your elders about a cat called tigerstar but not the one leading pineclan."  
"yeah"  
"he was evil tigerpaw looks just like him bramblestar was worried and sent a message to flameclaw which is possibly why he wanted to be his mentor but bluestripe thinks that because he's destined for greatness." i had to admit it all made sense he was really arrogant and always thought he was better than us but i'm part of something really important this changes everything if i don't work hard and become a warrior i won't save everyone but why should i i have a life of my own.


	2. a new enemy

"flamepaw wake up we have to train" sometimes i wish my brother wasn't so lazy he was against the idea of work he thought that it was stupid and that we should just use our abilities to find people to work for us.  
"give it up fluffy he won't wake up this early for anything."  
"and who's says i'm not awake"he snarled he got up slowly trying to stall  
"tigerpaw,snowpaw,flamepaw your training session is starting you should be outside with your mentors" mewed robinstreak it was the first time i had ever left camp the forest was amazing the tall trees all the strange smells  
"ok we're going to be hunting we'll teach you the hunting crouches then you go hunt your own prey when you smell a strange scent it means you're on enemy territory you get off immediately." the hunting crouches weren't that hard to remember but finding something was hard when i finally found a small mouse tigerpaw swooped in and took it away  
"hey that was my catch i saw it first"  
"well it's my kill because i killed it first." he snarled  
" i'm almost out of time" that's when i spotted another mouse it was smaller but better than nothing i pounced on it but sinking my claws into something else it took me about three heartbeats to realise that i just accidentally killed a rabbit it was heavy but i made it back to the others.  
"nice work snowpaw a rabbit on your first time in the woods hunting i think you and your brother are natural hunters" i looked at flamepaw he had a giant bird at he feet it was about twice the size of bramblestar.  
"flamepaw how did you catch that you hate doing work"  
"i got lucky it swooped down trying to get me i bit one of it's claws attacked it"

when we returned to camp everyone was surprised at our prey we were swarmed with question from the other apprentices i was used to all the attention as a kit lots of people would crowd around me. i didn't know any of the apprentices so it was weird they wanted to talk to us  
"i'm orangepaw and this is fowpaw those two over there are treepaw and autumnpaw he's the oldest here he's going to be a warrior soon but he hates newbies that challenge his authority."  
"good to know" muttered flamepaw i hope he didn't think about doing something stupid  
" excuse my brother i'm snowpaw and he's flamepaw and over there is tigerpaw" i said pointing my paw to him in the corner  
"what's his problem ?" she asked  
"it was our first time hunting and he caught a small mouse where as i caught a rabbit and my brother caught a hawk."  
"cool so you guys might be going to the gathering tomorrow"  
"what's the gathering?"  
"it's when all the clans gather on the island to discuss what going on every moon only clan leader, deputy medicine cats and warrior and apprentices can go"  
"cool right flamepaw flamepaw" he was looking at autumnpaw i really hope he doesn't get into trouble

**next day **

" wake up flamepaw"

again i hate it when snowpaw wakes me up i love my dreams about orangepaw but i only like to train if it's something fun today were probably practicing if fighting if that's so than tigerpaw will go crazy yesterday before snowpaw came i'm pretty sure he was angry after what happened while our mentors were talking i didn't have the time to tell snowpaw

**_flashback_  
**"hey how did you get that fake" tigerpaw snarled  
"who are you calling a fake !" i snarled back  
"you i know about the prophecy it says that i will defeat you and snowpaw when you try to rule the forest "  
"that's not what the prophecy says"  
"yes it does it goes  
_the ones you call snow and flame are traitors to you and your clan  
__and plans to rule the forest if they can  
__pine and lightning must join together  
__with tiger leading them forth  
__and be the only one to come back alive  
__to return to his clan .  
_you two are the traitors and i'll stop you the prophecy states it"

**_flashback _**

i was so surprised why did mama lie to us i would ask dad but he's always busy he never talks to us i don't want to be the cause of destruction but i have a feeling that autumnpaw has something to hide i don't listen to orders i do what i want if autumn[aw thinks i'm following him he has another thing coming  
"come on let's go to the training hollow"  
we arrived there in no time we were just informed on what to do then he said that i should fight tigerpaw but keep my claws sheathed. i had been waiting for this tigerpaw got into a hunting crouch and pounced it was easy to avoid him i tackled him to the ground he had a scared look in his eye he was scared of me.  
"flamepaw get off of him!" i heard that as i snapped back to reality bramblestar rushed over with robinstreak  
"flamepaw what was that about you looked rabid and we've been calling your name for a long time. are you okay?"  
"i have to tell you something"  
"about what?"  
"the prophecy mama told us about tigerpaw was told too but his mama told him the prophecy it goes  
_the ones you call snow and flame are traitors to you and your clan  
__and plans to rule the forest if they can  
__pine and lightning must join together  
__with tiger leading them forth  
__and be the only one to come back alive  
__to return to his clan ."  
_"but then that means mama lied to us why would she lie to us"  
"i don't know we can't ask dad the truth because he's always busy and bluestripe is always bragging to mama so who can we ask?"  
"i don't know why don't we ask bramblestar later "  
if he'll talk to us


	3. the tournament part 1

it was night all the cats were sleeping perfect i can go out . i like to take walks alone at night when the whole clan is asleep it nice and quiet during day it noisy you could hear river clan splashing in the river from the other side of the forest and speaking of riverclan it smells like them oh no cats are coming i hid in a nearby bush  
"come on let's go get autumnpaw he should be here by now!" one of them growled  
"no look here he comes" another replied  
"where have you been apprentice" the tom growled again  
"it's hard to sneak out of camp. and i think that flamepaw night be on to us."  
" that cat from the prophecy will not find out if we go to the moonpool we'll bring hawkfrost back and with an army of cats we'll take control of the forest which means the prophecy's wrong it said that tiger would rule the forest but none of us have tiger in their name and tigerfang won't live long i've been putting deathberries in his mice he'll die in battle soon."

this meant i was right but i can't do this alone when they leave i'll back to camp and tell bramblestar.  
**next day  
**"he's gone he's gone!" everyone was rushing into the apprentice den  
"who's gone?" demanded bramblestar  
"it's flamepaw he's gone no one saw him leave his nest and it's very unlikely that he woke up early" i yelped  
"please it's obvious he left we all know he hates doing work so he probably left to become a kittypet. clan life was probably too hard for him."  
spat autumnpaw  
no he wouldn't would he , he did hate working he did probably leave us to go to two legs but why why would he.  
"hey everyone flamepaw's back and he has a fox!" yelled foxpaw  
could it be he's back i dashed into the clearing it was him he was hauling a dead fox  
"where did you get that!" demanded bramblestar "come with me"  
they both padded to his den.  
"wow, a real fox i can't believe it your brother's really cool snowpaw!" said orangepaw i was too distracted too listen to anything else she said in the day she looked beautiful her orange fur shining in the daylight. but i had more important things to worry about  
"so i guess i'll see you at the tournament tomorrow then." what did she say tournament oh why didn't i listen then i won't know what it was about probably fighting or something that i'm bad at nothing exciting happened during the rest of the day just normal apprentice duties but i strangely couldn't find flamepaw or autumnpaw anywhere i hope nothing bad happened to them.

**next day **

"wake up snowpaw we have to go to the clearing for the tournament." my brother was really annoying sometimes if i wake up early for this stupid competition than he should also i'm the one who usually sleeps anyway. " flamepaw let's go you have to start the tournament if you're going to finish it." said robinstreak i padded into the clearing it was mostly parents with their kits helping them for the race i spotted tigerpaw with bluestripe getting yelled at. i had to beat him there is no way i'm going to lose to him.  
"apprentices gather round for the rules of the tournament. you can use any tactic to down your opponent and it will be in the forest but your not allowed to use your claws there will be warriors around as soon as you lose you will be escorted back to camp any questions?" no one said a word  
"then let the tournament commence!" i dashed out of camp after awhile i stopped at a mud puddle to disguise my scent. all the scents around i could smell treepaw was close it shouldn't be hard to take her down. after a short time of searching she was in a hunting crouch ready to strike perfect. i pounced on her she was taken by surprise.  
"please don't hurt me! i didn't know it was your territory don't hurt or rape me please i was just so hungry please!" she wailed franticly  
"woah treepaw it's me flamepaw what's your problem?" i asked she immediately got up into a crouch claws unsheathed  
"why were you trying to attack me are you trying to kill me or rape me because i'm in heat!" she snarled  
"okay first of all i don't know what you just said. and second we're having a tournament and i just tagged you out." before she could reply wolfclaw emerged from the bushes " yes and treepaw you're out come with me back to camp to receive your punishment for going on enemy territory and hunting for your self before the clan." treepaw tried to deny what happened but she was dragged away. one down now time to find foxpaw he wasn't far just few foxlentghs away strange why can't i see him i heard a loud moan come from a hole in the distance i couldn't believe what i saw fowpaw was humping bluestripe in a hole she had moss in her mouth so she couldn't scream for help i did the only thing that a normal cat would have done

* * *

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffhanger guess you'll have to read the next chapter and also i would appreciate it if people reviewed and gave me some ideas and names for cats they can be rouge clan or kittypet i don't really care i just need some cats and a cat is making a special appearance oh and there's a poll on my profile i would like it if people voted because only one person did and i'm not biased but a lot of you might not agree so vote for who wan t to be in the ****prophecy **


	4. a new path part 2

ok note to self never try to save bluestripe again. you're probably wondering what happened .to make the story short i jumped in and knocked out foxpaw when i got him out of the hole bluestripe disappeared. i ended up winning because snowpaw had got tigerpaw and orangepaw got him while autumnpaw got banned from competing so it was an easy win. the problem was that when bluestripe got back to camp she told everyone i had raped her in a hole and that some cat had saved her. which just goes to show foxpaw has huge problems i told bramblestar the truth but i got stuck helping foxpaw clean the elders den for attacking a clanmate.  
today i got stuck on the dawn patrol with robinstreak and dustpelt  
"well let's go to the half-bridge a few cats have seen a wild dog around there." dustpelt meowed "don't go near it we just need to see if it's there." we continued down the twoleg path i stopped in my tracks i sensed something strange like we were being followed by something or someone. "come out cloudkit i know your there." i growled  
"what's the matter? why did you stop" asked robinstreak  
" cloudkit here i think she followed us from camp." i replied  
"cloudkit what are you doing here?" asked dustpelt his voice was dry  
"well i wanted to help i've never been out of camp and i'm going to be an apprentice tommorrow so-"  
"you thought you would kill yourself today go back to camp now. flamepaw go with her." he eyes were fierce i nodded and prodded cloudkit back  
"thanks alot i could've helped fight that dog then come back to camp as a hero then i would have gotten a cool mentor like tigerpaw and snowpaw." cloudkit muttered under her breath  
" and then what you would have gotten yourself killed and having a mentor like flameclaw or bramblestar doesn't mean that you'll be a good warrior and it's unlikely that your dad would be your mentor anyway. " i retorted  
"why can't you be more like your brother." she finally said i stopped  
"what did you say" i growled  
" you heard me everyone likes your brother more like when you left camp everyone had thought you left to be a kittypet." with that she walked back to camp. when we got back squirrelflight rushed up to us  
" cloudkit what are you doing with flamepaw what did he do to you" she gasped she put her tail around her protectively nobody trusts me in that case the can have their wish i'm gonna leave camp.

i waited till nightfall when everyone was asleep it was easy to leave camp at this time i wanted to have one last look around before i left i remember when i used to play with snowpaw here in the clearing but that was before everyone turned on me.  
"where are you going?" i turned to see brambleclaw  
" i leaving camp" i tell him  
" why you're very good at hunting and fighting why would you leave." he asked  
"well, earlier today when cloudkit left camp without telling anybody she said that everyone likes snowpaw more. when we got back to camp squirrelflight thought i had taken cloudkit out to probaly rape her after what bluestripe told everybody." i told him miserably  
" when i was an apprentice i got firestar as a mentor he was one of the cats who thought i would turn out like tigerstar because i looked like him at first i was angry later i decided to prove myself but my sister left to join tigerstar in shadowclan. when tigerpaw was born firestar was worried that he would turn out like tigerstar because of the prophecy. you have to stay and prove that you're not an trator if you leave that what everyone thought about you was right so stay and prove them wrong." i knew what i had to do i would stay but only for the prophecy that's it. that same night i had a strange dream i was in the forest at the half-bridge with firestar i only remember him from when i was a kit he'd died before i was apprenticed " flamepaw you're not the twin in the prophecy you must follow your own path travel to here with the three other chosen one travel to here." a picture appeared before me of a place in ruins trees destroyed rivers dried up " go there to find the fifth clan the still stay there go with the three chosen ones you will meet soon." with that i woke up in my uncomfortable nest.

i walked outside into the clearing my stomach was rumbling i padded to the fresh-kill pile there was one rabbit left . as soon as i tried to take tigerpaw snatched it with his jaws giving me a nasty look.  
" you don't deserve this. why don't rape someone you already raped my mum and cloudkit." he spat i took a mouse and went to the far corner of the camp i swallowed it in one gulp.  
bramblestar jumped onto the high rock" all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather around the great rock for a clan meeting." he announced  
" today my two daughters are becoming apprentices rosekit do you promise to train under your mentor and follow the warrior code."  
" i do" she squeaked  
"then until you get your warrior name you shall be known as rosepaw your mentor will be bluestripe. and now cloudkit do you promise to train under your mentor and follow the warrior code."  
" i do" she squealed excitedly  
" then until you get your warrior name you shall be known as cloudpaw your mentor will be pinehawk." they touched noses the crowd started cheering their names i just walked away to go hunting it's cloudkit oh sorry i mean it's cloudpaw's fault that everyone hates me now  
"oh flamepaw." bramblestar called " i want you to go to the gathering and tell my daughter's their going too." great i have to talk with cloudpaw and she'll probably blab that i raped her she doesn't even know what that means i have a bad feeling about this.

**ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh another cliffhanger i didn't want to write the rest i wanted to and suspense so r and r and fav or follow**


	5. another chosen cat

i hate gatherings i bet you're wondering what happened well it started when i went to tell rosepaw and cloudpaw. they in the clearing chatting cloudpaw obviously boasting about something that didn't happen. " hey rosepaw congratulations on becoming an apprentice and i- ." i began until cloudpaw interrupted me.  
" i know you want to apologise for raping me." she cut in  
" i didn't rape you. you don't even know what that means do you." i spat at her. she looked startled at my question for once she didn't have an answer. " anyway i wanted to tell you that your dad said you can go to the gathering ." i have had enough of cloudpaw at least with the prophecy i'll probably have to go somewhere without her, but i still don't know who are the other chosen ones are. maybe if i go to the moonpool i'll find out.

**at the gathering**

"ok cross the tree carefully flamepaw help cloudpaw please." bramblestar told great now i have to help her. " balance on my shoulder." i told her " i don't need your help ." she spat at me. well she could fall for all i care i had been to the island before but it wasn't for a gathering as soon as we got there i went to search for other cats there had to be one of them here . i would never find them like this.  
" cats it's time to start the gathering i have news for summerclan that we have lots of prey and water the moonpool stream is drying up though so i think that we might have to use the lake for water." announced mudstar flicking his tail at tigerstar to speak  
" pineclan is all right we have plenty of prey but there have been signs of twolegs near the coast close to lightningclan's half bridge." he flick his tail at mistystar.  
"waterclan is fine we have a new warrior and an apprentice meet bramblepaw and swiftice ." pointing to a dark skinny cat with his head down and a tabby tom with bright yellow fur. " lightningclan is fine we have two new apprentices my two daughters rosepaw and cloudpaw there are no problems." he announced with that the clan leaders went to talk with flameclaw which left me time to find out about the other three cats but i should talk with that new apprentice bramblepaw he was on his own so i padded up to him.  
"hey i'm flamepaw from lightningclan what's your problem you've been avoiding everyone." i asked him he slowly looked up at me.  
" can you keep a secret?" he said scared  
" yeah what is it." i asked  
" i had this dream from starclan from this cat called leopardstar she said that i had to find three other cats and then we had to do something. the only cat i told was my sister and she thinks that i'm stupid to believe that." he mewed miserably  
" hey, i had that same dream but i was going to sneak out to go to the moonpool we should go together you're in starclan right." i asked  
" yeah we can meet together here tomorrow night. then we go to the moonpool together." he mewed excitedly i nodded in agreement then we went our separate ways.

* * *

ok first of i'm sorry that there aren't a lot of snowpaw parts if you liked him and continuing story.

* * *

for the whole day flamepaw seemed happy he didn't let cloudpaw get on his nerves and he was hanging out with the other apprentices more it felt like he was a completely different cat . i really glad to see him happy but cloudpaw hasn't been like herself. " hey snowpaw do you want to go on a hunting patrol with me and robinstreak?" he asked me  
" sure but flamepaw can i ask you something." i replied  
"sure what is it?"  
" what happened to cloudpaw she hasn't been herself lately she seems upset about something so could we bring her with us." i asked his face darkened but he nodded and stalked away i hope that there's nothing wrong but i think he's hiding something from me.

* * *

ok that is the end of the chapter now i might make a separate story for what happens to flamepaw on his journey that i'll write at the same time and i need people to vote on the poll only three people so far so vote now. oh and review ,fav and follow


	6. on our way to the moonpool

i needed to know what was wrong with flamepaw the only person who's been close to him is autumnpaw maybe he would know. but now autumnpaw wasn't as popular now he was lonesome a lot right now he was sitting in the corner watching kits play. i padded up to him slowly  
" hey autumnpaw do you know what's with flamepaw he's been acting different?" i asked him he didn't turn to look at me  
" i don't know i'm trying figure something out." he replied but there was something in his tone that worried me  
" i could help you tell me what's the problem?" i asked he lifted his head  
" well, it's about my parents and your brother."

**flashback**  
when i was a kit i was weak my mother and father knew i wouldn't live so my mother wouldn't feed me milk i needed milk so another queen feed me milk my mother said it was a waste of time but i grew stronger and i had a brother and sister robinpaw and spiderpaw i was weaker so i had to wait two moons longer to become an apprentice when i did soon after my sister became a warrior and my brother died in battle my parents disowned me. they left me without parents and this was when you could choose your clan's. my parents went to pineclan and they told me stay away from them or they would kill me i went to lightningclan because i couldn't run fast or swim so summerclan and waterclan weren't an option. my sister came with me to protect me from danger.

then there was a prophecy my father hated it he wanted to rule the forest he asked for my help he said if i helped him they would take me back then. once flamepaw caught us in the forest my dad found him and attacked him he defend himself my mother told my father to stop but he pinned flamepaw down he said that i should deliver the final blow or else the plan wouldn't work. i didn't want this i didn't want to be a murderer. i pounced on my father he screamed in pain and flung me off he stumbled off the half-bridge we were on and fell into the water he couldn't swim and i watched him drown. my mother hissed and spat at me calling me an murderer she ran across the twoleg path to the pineclan camp. flamepaw told me to go back to camp i did he just stay there all night.

the next morning bramblestar called me to his den told me to sit down next to flamepaw we told him everything about my past and what happen. bramblestar said he would tell tigerstar and that next moon i'll become a warrior with my sister.

_**flashback**_

" wow, i had no idea so what happened to your mum." i asked  
" i don't know. maybe she fled the clan or she was banished but she's not there anymore because she was the deputy." he told me i felt sorry for what happened to him but it doesn't tell me about flamepaw.

i need to make sure no one followed me here i can scent another apprentice from lightningclan i turned around they only why i would find out.  
"come out i know your there and i want to know why your following me." i snarled claws unsheathed a big heap of white fur came out of the bushes . no

* * *

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo another cliffhanger tooo be continued

now

* * *

cloudpaw " what are you doing here?" i snarled at her  
" well i couldn't sleep and i heard you sneak out where are you going so close to the windclan border." she asked her eyes darting  
" taking a walk at night i do it all the time and it's none of your business." with that i darted away hoping to lose her i rolled around in mud for awhile near the camp so she would think that i went back now to the island.

when i got there bramblepaw was waiting for me.  
" where have you been i was waiting for you i thought that you weren't coming." he scolded me  
" yeah i was caught by another apprentice but it's all right lost her let's go." i told him we padded across the summerclan border until we made it to the stream  
" it's getting late and i'm tired let's rest here then tomorrow we go to the moonpool . i nodded in agreement and dozed off.  
**_flamepaw's dream _**

i woke up in the forest with four cats around me i recognized firestar but the rest were complete strangers.  
" flamepaw we chose you to be one of the cats to walk among twolegs. when you get to the moonpool you must jump in with bramblepaw you two are the only ones that believed you were chosen the others didn't you two did so when you get to the moonpool you must jump in then you'll be a twoleg then go to the greenleaf twoleg place but when you become one you'll talk like one then you must stop them from destroying the forest then you must travel to sun drown place to turn back into cats." with that i woke up next to bramblepaw he was trying to fish in the river and next to him cloudpaw. i sprang to my paws  
" what are you doing here cloudpaw." i hissed she looked at me surprised  
" well i'm here to go to the moonpool with you guys it's unfair why should you be the ones to become twolegs."  
" she has a point and if she isn't meant to starclan would have stopped her." bramblepaw argued great trust cloudpaw to try and ruin a prophecy  
" let's go bramblepaw." i growled cloudpaw tried to follow us but i made it clear she should go back

**meanwhile at camp **

bramblestar sat in his den he called me in for something i didn't know what " snowpaw i called you in here because i want to know where your brother is?" he asked me his voice calm before i could speak ravenpelt the medicine cat came rushing in " bramblestar i have important news i received an omen from starclan." he puffed tired from running.  
bramblestar's eyes went wide with worry " what is it?"  
" i saw a small flame in the shape of a paw which could mean flamepaw and it gave out a cloud of smoke also in the shape of a paw. which could mean cloudpaw and then it turned into a big fire strong enough to destroy the forest."  
" could this mean that flamepaw and cloudpaw together could destroy the forest. flamepaw i could understand but my own daughter how do i stop it ." he whimpered into the sky.  
" maybe if you keep them away from each like they are now it won't happen." i suggested he looked down eyes still wide with worry  
" yes, maybe."

* * *

ok real end of the chapter read the next one which should be up in two days review favourite and follow your the best ;}


	7. a unknown secret

i didn't know what to do to do about the prophecy listen to my leader and mentor and don't tell them or stay loyal to my brother and tell them. i didn't know what to do. i noticed flamepaw come out of bramblestar's den i padded up to him anxious to know what happened.  
" flamepaw what happened?" i pestered him  
" i have to look after the elders for a whole moon and i'm not allowed to leave camp without a senior warrior." he hissed

i wanted to tell him about the prophecy but bramblestar was staring at us, he was with his deputy greyfeather discussing something. " this is so unfair cloudpaw just has to take care of the queens for a day, and she still aloud to leave camp without a senior warrior." he went on i stopped listening after that i heard a cry come from the nursery . we both dashed to the nursery to see what was wrong but were stopped by one of the warriors " stop bluestripe's having kits but she doesn't want anyone else in there." he told us .

after waiting for awhile the kits were finally born the whole clan were allowed to see them as we walked to the nursery we heard cats gasping and hissing. it was too crowded to see i spotted cloudpaw leaving the den  
" hey cloudpaw what's wrong in there?" i asked her. she turned facing me but not flamepaw  
"it's the kits there are two of them but one of them instead of a paw the have a stump like thing on the end." she answered disgust in her voice  
" so what," flamepaw spoke up " just because he has a stump instead of a paw doesn't mean that he can't be a warrior. he just has to try harder."  
" yes it does matter," she argued " he's a sign of weakness to the clan he should be kicked out of here now and left to die in the wilderness he was an accident." she spat at him

" stop it you two." a voice spoke up it was bramblestar's he was staring at flamepaw and cloudpaw  
" we will keep him in the clan until he's an apprentice he can train for a moon but if there is no improvement he shall be thrown out of the clan." he turned and stalked away so did flamepaw and cloudpaw in different directions i don't get it how can they destroy the forest if the can't even get along.

stupid cloudpaw always thinks that she's right just wait i'll be right she won't dare argue with me when i'm a warrior which is bound to be soon autumnleaf and treeflight became warriors last moon it should be next moon. but what i'm really mad about is that cats were treating that kit badly just because he's missing a paw. if he were my son i would love him no matter how he looked

i saw him later his brother had maroon coloured fur like a fox but his head was as white as snow he'd been called foxkit and i have a feeling that foxpaw's their father. the one with the stump he had dark brown fur with light brown and white patches called specklekit. there not treated fairly but there's nothing i can do no one listens to me. a strange noise interrupt my thoughts it takes me some time to realize that i was being called back to camp by a senior warrior. i hate this stupid new punishment.

**next day **

we were going training me, flamepaw and tigerpaw he'd been acting more obnoxious than usual ever since his two new brothers were born. he'd been trying harder than anyone else but i don't see what he has to prove almost all the clan thinks that he's the tiger in the prophecy but bluestripe is still convinced. i padded up alongside bramblestar. " bramblestar are you really going to throw specklekit out of the clan are you." i asked him  
" i'll do what i have too to protect my clan and i might even have to throw tigerpaw out too." he said swing his head to him  
" but why i know he's been acting differently lately but-." i stammered  
" but nothing it's been identified that he's in the prophecy because tigerstar is dead there was a fight between waterclan and pineclan he was killed in the process his body was found on our territory. that means he's a danger to the forest and we still don't know who his father is and bluestripe refuses to tell anyone who his father is. so i have no choice in two nights it will be your warrior ceremony and he will be frown out of the clan and will have his name removed from him.." he snarled i couldn't believe it when i was a kit echoheart would tell us stories about tigerstar he seemed like a nice cat just he wasn't understood he didn't deserve to die.


	8. stormtail's beginning

hey this is lawsonsog here now i know i haven't been updating lately but school's starting soon and i want to spend as much time as i can having fun so sorry and this chapter is in the pov of tigerpaw so enjoy.

* * *

finally i'll become a warrior bramblestar just named snowpaw and flamepaw warriors i couldn't wait to become a warrior. i could bring pride back to my family after specklekit was born he brought shame to us but this is one step closer to becoming a leader .  
" now i will not make tigerpaw a warrior." bramblestar announced i saw greyfeather and blackhawk pad up behind me " what's going on i passed my assessment now you have to make me a warrior!" i growled at him he stayed calm

" i don't have to do anything you all know the truth. he is the tiger in the prophecy as tigerstar died in battle recently ." gasps came from the audience " so tigerpaw you are banished from the clan and the forest the other leaders know not to let you in their territory and you are no longer allowed to use the name tigerpaw you have no name now escort him out of my clan." greyfeather and blackhawk grabbed my scruff " let me go i'm innocent just ask bluestripe she'll tell." i yowled i looked at her she was looking at me with a look full of hatred.

bramblestar signaled them to stop he looked at bluestripe " bluestripe if you tell us who the father is we won't kick him out alone." he stared hard at her before she could speak a voice came from the audience.

* * *

woah cliffhanger well i guess that this is the end and to be continued in 

now

* * *

all cats turned to see bluefire " i am his father." gasps came from the crowd but i couldn't hear the whispering i was deep in my thoughts i couldn't believe my dad was the medicine cat.  
" disgraceful you bluefire you're a loyal medicine cat." bramblestar spat at him  
" but i was a apprentice at the time a warrior apprentice then i became a medicine cat due to my injury but he was born after i became a full medicine cat." he argued " but i will not let you harm my son." he spat at bramblestar

after a few heartbeats he spoke "fine, you will go with him and you will lose your name too. take him away." we both started pleading for bramblestar to let us go but he did nothing he then turned to bluestripe " you will lose your name two but you will stay here till your kits become apprentices then i will banish you if you're lucky specklekit might be useless and i'll kick him out too." i couldn't hear anything else we had been thrown out of the clan because of my mother's lies i get my revenge i swear it on starclan i'll kill you with my own claws.

i had a hard time sleeping we walked all way to horseplace as that's outside windclan territory we had no names my father said that we would go to waterclan next as his sister was there. when we arrived cats growled and spat at us we walked all the way to riverstar and my aunt roseblossom " bluefire what happen to you , you look like you slept in mud." she meowed shocked  
"that's because we did." i muttered  
" it's ok roseblossom but that's not my name anymore." he muttered  
" why?" she asked shocked  
" why because he kicked me out of the clan because he thinks that i'm in some prophecy and i'll destroy the forest and when he found out that he's my father he kicked us both out and said we can't use our names any more and when my brother become apprentices he'll kick bluestripe out is well." i spat

riverstar spoke up " i know this already he told me not to let you in my clan but no one tells me what to do except flameclaw so you can stay and i'll give you new names . bluefire now you're now orangewater and tigerpaw you are now a warrior stormtail." with that he left us alone i didn't move this is all i wanted to make my mother proud and lead my clan and help them but because of a stupid prophecy i lost that all my mother my two brothers my love and my clan but that's gone that was what tigerpaw wanted now i'm stormtail lightningclan our my enemies.

* * *

so chose team bramblestar meaning that you agree with his decision or team stormtail which means that you think bramblestar was being unfair and that he shouldn't have done that to him or his family and you can guess who his lover is and put in in the comments and put if you chose team bramblestar or team stormtail


	9. the start of a rebillion

being a warrior isn't as good as i expected i've been one for a few moons and it's just like being an apprentice except i don't have to look after the elders or take food to them it's a lot of work not doing a lot of work. " flamepelt, where are you ? i need to speak with you urgently." meowed bramblestar

they must be back from the gathering i wonder what he's mad about now. " good there you are, i need you to take a few cats and go spy on riverclan ." he told me  
" why riverclan aren't anywhere near our territory ." i argued  
he started snarling " don't argue with your leader. and i found out that when bluestripe left a few days ago she was taken by a riverclan cat called stormtail greyfeather saw him. when i questioned riverstar he said that she was that cats mother which means that he welcomed those two outcasts into his clan tigerpaw's now stormtail. and bluefire became the medicine cat i want you to go to their camp and ask him a few questions take cloudpaw and foxpaw with you this is her last mission as a apprentice and his first now go." he spat

i signaled to them to come over " good you're ready we already came up with a plan to-" i cut her off  
" you didn't do anything you're going to follow my orders . waterclan may be the nicest clan but that doesn't mean the won't attack you." i spat at her . she looked at me as if ready to attack  
" well, then what's your plan if you have one." fowpaw spat i mean seriously why these two why not rosepaw and specklepaw.  
"ours is that we go there and ask them the questions we attack them take one of their kits and run away." cloudpaw said calming down  
" yeah and then we have to go apologise and give it back to it's mother. no way we're doing that we go there i ask them questions then if they don't want to talk we'll go back to camp no attacking or stealing." i snarled

they both reluctantly agreed i took them there on the edge of summerclan border i didn't want them to know about my secret passage but we had to there someway. " i'm hungry" foxpaw announced and ran off chasing a squirrel and cloudpaw ran after him

i really going to hate this but i went after them.

**stormtail's pov **

i scented the air i was close. i could smell blood and thunderclan i just needed to catch them i crouched into the bushes. where they wouldn't see me i could hear their voices.

" foxpaw what are you doing?! you can't steal prey and then eat it on their territory ." a voice snarled  
" well i'm hungry so i'm going to eat whether you like it or not cloudpaw." said foxpaw angrily  
" well, you can't you're not not a kit anymore if we don't do this mission right i'll have my apprenticeship extended and you'll be kicked out of the clan." she growled

i jumped on her before foxpaw could reply knocking her out one down one to go. foxpaw jumped at me i just swatted at him with my paw his head hitting a tree stump. it took me awhile to get them back to camp but i did it  
" i found these two trespassers one of them were eating our prey." i spat  
" oh great now someone has to take them back to their camp and that idiot piece of fox dung just left." growled mudstream  
" what do you mean?" i asked him  
" bramblestar sent those cats with a warrior to ask some question he said that he'd lost them because one of them were hungry and the other went after them." he spat.

**flamepelt pov **

i padded into camp cats were waiting for me we had been gone all night bramblestar rushed up to me " what did you find out and where's cloudpaw and foxpaw." he growled i told him what happened in every detail  
" what, how did this happen i knew i should have sent those two kits with them." he spat  
" bramblestar it's not his fault and they have nothing to do with their heritage but foxpaw needs his mentor around to teach him things like that not me i have specklepaw to teach and cloudpaw's ready to be a warrior and so is rosepaw i think that you should make them warriors before the gathering." i stalk off leaving him puzzled

" hey flamepelt," snowstorm, my brother, called " what did you say to bramblestar in the clearing he thinks it's time for him to retire from being leader i know he's old and became more aggressive when squirrelflight died but he's not as old as the other elders ." i looked up at him " you mean wolfheart, whitestream,yellowfur,thislejaw and milktail. snowstorm wolfheart was our dad's dad there all old and bramblestar was the half-brother of wolfheart's father he's old now leave me alone wake me up when they choose the next deputy."

Ok note from me i while my computer died and i used n


End file.
